Dinner Time
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: So Frisk has faced a lot of things on their adventure, but right now they're faced with their ultimate challenge. And that my dear readers is love. Love for a simple Spider Mistress that creates sweets for a living. They're already snagged by her beauty and personality and is determined to catch their prize!
1. Chapter 1

Dinner Time

 **Author Notes: Yo it's Mako~ Not too often we get requests, especially undertale ones so shout outs to** Barbacar **who asked me to make this, basically giving me free reign so long as i do a couple small details.**

 **And for those confused we have a MuffetxFrisk shipping here and yet it is in the original universe. Also for this shipping at least for me to be more comfortable we'll be having Frisk and Muffet around the age 17. Of course I don't own Undertale but i love it so~ Here we go!**

 _3rd P.O.V_

Frisk was an unusual human. When they fell down to the depths of the underground they felt no fear, only curiosity as they explored this underworld paradise. Up in the surface they weren't too happy, many of their fellow teens were only focused on popularity or partying so they didn't have many friends.

And what friends they did have ditched them the moment an opportunity presented itself. Frisk was pretty laid back in personality, only wanting to live each day as it counted. But their parents were often too busy to care about them.

So often the seventeen took hikes on Mount Ebbot, finding peace at a place considered cursed and suicidal tended to lead Frisk on the receiving end of some harsh words and looks.

Falling was the best thing they could ever ask for. Running into some kind monster folk, although the monsters always start off as intimidating. It was through sheer determination that Frisk was finally able to make peace with the monsters of the Underground.

However out of all of them, one stood out among them all. Black hair of the night, eyes that shone like jewels and an honest, determined personality that was refreshing to him.

Even as they found themselves encased in a silk cocoon, they couldn't help but feel enchanted by her mischievous attitude. They made no movements, not bothering to struggle. Why would they? They didn't want to leave her presence.

 **"Uhuhuhu any last words before you become lunch human?"** Immediately they blurt out, not out of fear, not out of desperation...at least, not the desperation Muffet was expecting. **"Would you go on a date with me!?"** She was taken back with their sincerity.

For a moment, time stood still. **"Will you?"** This human wasn't what Muffet thought they were. She had heard from certain sources of how badly they despised spiders, and how greedy and selfish they were.

But now that she sees them up close in personal, they seemed...pretty nice. Cute too if she were honest. She still hadn't said a word when a telegram came via spider express. **"? What's this? Oh a letter from the spiders in the Ruins!"** She reads silently to herself.

 _...time skip_

She was nervous. Here she was standing, her hair done up differently, in her nicest gown looking around while waiting for Frisk. On edge she pulled out a cigar. She didn't smoke too often, but for such an occasion she felt it needed.

It felt heavy in her fingers, but most of them were. She arrived early, perhaps too early, but she just was so unsure of herself. She was out of her element, losing the calmness and dominance she normally had.

However as the minutes ticked by and smoke floated into the air the tense monster began to relax. She watched as the smoke took the forms of cobwebs. **"Were you waiting long?"** Her five eyes went to the left, following the voice. Each one widening as she took in their appearance.

They cleaned up nicely, their short hair was placed into a pony, little barrettes keeping stubborn strands from their face. In addition to the new hairstyle they wore a suit.

It wasn't too long or too short, just right. In their hands was a bouquet echo flowers, each one offering the now blushing Muffet a compliment of some kind.

 _ **"You look so pretty."**_

 _ **"I love how you put your hair up into cute little buns."**_

 _ **"The dress looks amazing on you."**_

Each flower repeated Frisk's words, and it only made her question how long she had been waiting for them. Those compliments had to have been recent especially if they mentioned her hair style and dress. She'd been so focused on her smoke that she hadn't even heard them.

Breathing in and out with a shy smile they take out their hand. Holding it out for her to take. Shakily she places one of her hands in theirs, and together they walk into MTT Hotel and Restaurant.

Without even trying Frisk had already had Muffet's date meter reach it's halfway point. They were doing a very good job in making her swoon, they were being romantic, they were looking at and through her.

And despite the classiness of the candle light dinner(which is also very costly) they still acted as themselves. They weren't focused on trying to impress her, but just being themselves, wanting to get to know her.

Steadily the meter was growing. **"Uhuhuhu tell me Frisk...why did you ask me out on this date? Was it so you wouldn't become my pets meal?"** Sheepishly with a rosy face Frisk answered honestly.

Even though they thought it would be as embarrassing as it may've sounded. **"I-it wasn't like that. I thought you were pretty cute when I first saw you, and different from all the other monsters. I wanted to get to know you more."** Her face burned harshly.

Giggling she took a sip of water, trying to cool off. **"You truly know how to fluster someone."** She noticed their smile, it radiated such sincere kindness, it warmed her soul.

 **"I know how to be honest. Which was another aspect I liked about you, you were honest and blunt with what you thought about me."** She tilted her head to the side, a confused expression on her face. **"Even though I wanted you dead?"** Frisk was a strange human. Because they simply chuckled, it was a sweet sound.

 **"Up in the surface people lie and pretend all the time. When I fell down here, I had a difficult time trusting. But with the friends I made it became easier for me to be myself and open up. But opening up means I have to give my trust to others just as much as they give to me."**

She wasn't able to get a reply in, as food was placed on their table. It consisted of a MTT steak, glamburger and a couple drinks. If the both of them were honest the food wasn't spectacular but it was edible.

The spider monster began feeling something deep within her soul. Originally that feeling was hatred but it only changed as her time with the human increased. Hatred became confusion, morphing then into guilt, changing into fascination, before coming to the conclusion of...possibly love?

Frowning slightly to herself she felt her soul pounding in her chest, she couldn't understand why in such a short amount of time her feelings betrayed her, this teen was supposed to be killed so that the barrier could be destroyed.

A thought though rang into her head. Would she feel happy knowing someone like Frisk was gone? Yes they'd have the sun, the stars, the beauty that was the surface. However a human with such a kind determined heart such as the one across from her...didn't deserve a fate such as that.

 _...time skip...again..._

It was rather warm when they left the restaraunt. And it was no surprise as they were still in Hotands. Of course for the oddly formed couple(?) there was more then just the climate that made them feel like their skin was on fire.

Immediately Muffet took out her unfinished cigar, lighting it up and sighing to herself as she inhaled the toxic smoke. Instantly she began calming down, unaware of Frisk chuckling at her.

But all of her attention went to them as they cleared their throat. **"So...would-would you mind if I formally asked you out again I-"** They were flustered, ruby cheeks as they built up the courage and determination to confess.

Giggling Muffet blew out heart shaped smoke fumes their way. **"I'd love to~"** She placed a peck on their cheek before walking away. Leaving Frisk's date meter to go through the roof. They collapse, imaginary hearts circle around their head, that blush and smile still there.

The end~

 **Author Notes: Now i know I said this was a one shot but i promised for the sake of not wanting to disappoint** Barbacar **I would do a second part that's like an alternate chapter to incorporate the requests that was not in this chapter.**

 **But i was so happy with how this came out so far and I hope all of you guys out there reading this enjoy it as well. Feel free to show your support with favs/follows/reviews.**

 **Be sure to pm requests too if you want, just realize i may not always agree to them...especially if they're lemons... So i'll see you all next time! Tchao for now~**


	2. Chapter 2

Fire Away

 **Author Notes: Ok so as mentioned in the last author notes I was doing a second chapter that's like an alternative ending(there will also be slight changes or additions to detail~) And that my dear friends is what would happen if Muffy dear said no.**

 **Now understand this chapter will indeed be shorter and a bit more wacky. I do not own Undertale and shout out to** Barbacar **who asked/requested this.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

Frisk was an unusual human, it was clear to any and everyone who had met them. When they fell down to the depths of the underground they felt no fear, only curiosity as they explored this underworld paradise.

Up in the surface they weren't too happy, many of their fellow teens were only focused on popularity or partying so they didn't have many friends.

And what friends they did have ditched them the moment an opportunity presented itself. Frisk was pretty laid back in personality, only wanting to live each day as it counted. But their parents were often too busy to care about them.

So often the seventeen year old took hikes on Mount Ebbot, finding peace at a place considered cursed and suicidal tended to lead Frisk on the receiving end of some harsh words and looks.

Choosing to ignore their people Frisk took to seeing the beauty in nature, sometimes stopping to capture the memory with a painting. Of course they were a bit clumsy, tripping and falling into a hole that hid away a society of monsters.

Falling was the best thing they could ever ask for. Running into some kind monster folk, although the monsters always start off as intimidating. It was through sheer determination that Frisk was finally able to make peace with the monsters of the Underground.

However out of all of them, one stood out among them all. Black hair of the night, eyes that shone like jewels and an honest, determined personality that was refreshing to him. They could paint a million portraits and none of them could capture her enchanting form to perfection

Even as they found themselves encased in a silk cocoon, they couldn't help but feel bewitched by her mischievous attitude. They made no movements, not bothering to struggle. Why would they? They didn't want to leave her presence.

 **"Uhuhuhu any last words before you become lunch human?"** Immediately they blurt out, not out of fear, not out of desperation...at least, not the desperation Muffet was expecting. **"Would you go on a date with me!?"** She was taken back with their sincerity.

For a moment, time stood still. **"Will you?"** This human wasn't what Muffet thought they were. She had heard from certain sources of how badly they despised spiders, and how greedy and selfish they were.

This mortal being though...was anything but. However Muffet could only say one thing. **"No."** Muffin chomped on the teen, the pet of the spider woman was fast and hungry.

They didn't even utter a shriek as they were swallowed. Suddenly however Muffin started whimpering, looking left and right, worrying her master. **"Oh? What is wrong my dear Muffin?"**

She spat out Frisk. They flew high high into the cavern, becoming a star in the crystal lights. Muffet frowned as she watched them disappear from view before shrugging and walking away.

Somebody came...

Again

And Again

AND Again.

Asking the same question, the spiders under Muffets care took action, creating puzzles, setting traps, all to keep the human away. But they were determined, and they persevered through each agonizing trap until death.

Unknown to the monsters though, Frisk had the ability to return to their last save point, and continue as if they first entered the spider's den. They advanced smoothly, only to perish in the most craziest of ways.

Getting fired out of a magic made cannon, falling into a pit of bones, being sling shot out of silk webs. They had to admit that these were awesome ways to go, even if they did hurt.

Of course no one other then Frisk remembered these deaths. Still motivated Frisk would not rest until Muffet changed her mind about them. Eventually they got their wish as a letter came to Muffet's hands. **"Oh a letter from the Spiders in the Ruins~"**

the end~

 **Author Notes: A different ending but an ending none the less. I'm satisfied with how it came about~ If you guys like it please feel free to fav/follow/review as i always am grateful for the support you guys provide.**

 **Once again shout outs to Barbaca who let me do as i liked so long as i incorporated some things. Those things were...**

Muffy smokes cigars

Muffy blowing smoke hearts/webs/spiders

Muffy x Frisk ship

Frisk gets shot out of a cannon

(They also wanted a team rocket scene where muffet's cigar causes an explosion but i didn't want to do that one) **...so there we go~ Remember guys you can send me requests but i may not be able or willing to do them. This one was no only easy but one shot week was just finished.**

 **But within the next couple of weeks i'll be working on one shots for the holiday one shot week! So i may not be able to take in requests right away. Tchao for now folks~**


End file.
